What Happens When
by antigone25
Summary: Set after the Season 2 finale. Clarke struggles to find peace, reconcile her actions, and do what is best for her people. Can she forgive Lexa or herself? Will the Tree People and the Sky People be able to keep their alliance to defend against the warring clans? Chapter fic with eventual Clexa. I have no Beta (anyone want the job?) so all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heda

Clarke woke with a start. The sheen of cold sweat that covered her skin caused her to shiver. She saw them, the bodies of the mountain people she had killed, in her dreams. She mourned for them, her chest tight with regret and her body aching with fatigue and remorse.

It was slightly warmer outside the drop ship as she waded out into the fog. She couldn't see more than five feet ahead of her but Clarke welcomed the disregard from her own safety. She laughed at the irony of having the survived the mountain only to be killed by a creature of the woods.

It had been three days since she left Camp Jaha and she knew she should move on. Soon, someone would show up for a little peace and quiet or to drink some moonshine without prying eyes. But she needed to gather some resources before heading out. But she was no huntress so instead she gathered berries and nuts.

"Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa stepped out of the fog.

Clarke pulled out her handgun and held it in front of her. She ignored the shaking of her hand, "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with you."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you? Blood must have blood!" She spat.

"If you wanted me dead your would have used your weapon on me when you realized that I was here." Lexa took a step towards Clarke, "Let us hunt and eat. My scouts have told me that you have been living off of the fruit from the trees. You will think more clearly with a full stomach." Lexa took another step. "Please. Our people need us."

"Don't you dare talk about my people! My people that you left in the mountain to die."

"I did want any leader must do. I saved hundreds of my people."

"And took hundreds of lives to save my people!" Clarke's gun lowered to her side as sobs ripped through her body. She dropped to her knees amongst the charred bones of Lexa's people. More dead a Clarke's hand. If she were a Grounder her flesh would be more scars then flesh.

Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke and tentatively reached out to rest her hands on Clarke's shoulders, "Clarke," the Commander's voice was soft, "You are a brave warrior and a noble leader. You've freed your people as I freed mine. If I would have chosen with my heart we might be weeping at the graves of all of our people or at each other's. We did what was necessary."

Lexa turned and disappeared into the fog. Clarke wanted to chase after her, to call out and ask her not to leave. Instead, she climbed wearily to her feet and headed for the drop ship. She climbed to the second level and pressed herself into a corner. Exhausted she drifted in and out of sleep.

Clarke smelled smoke and tried to find the motivation to investigate. Maybe she would just fall back to sleep and let the fire overcome her. But soon, there was the smell of meat and Clarke climbed out of the drop ship. Lexa sat next to a fire she built and with a long stick she poked at the logs sending sparks into the air. Four skinless rabbit on a spit roasted over the fire.

"Lexa." Clarke was too weary to fight.

"Clarke, you must eat. We won a great victory. We should be celebrating with our people and honoring our dead."

Clarke sat across the fire from Lexa and stared at the flames. She wondered what was happening with the dead mountain people. Where her people burying them or were The Grounder making great funeral pyres for them? Maybe it was a joint effort? But of course it wasn't, surely the alliance was broken.

"I carry the weight of these dead as well," Clarke's eyes never left the fire as she made her confession, "These 300."

"You saved your people." Lexa stood up and removed the rabbits from the fire. She stuck the branch that held them into the ground and grabbed the dagger that was always at her hip. She speared a roasted rabbit and handed it to Clarke, "We would have slaughtered your people."

Hunger swelled in Clarke and she took a bite careful to avoid the blade. Lexa watched the leader of the Sky People eat. Clarke, Lexa observed, ate like she did almost everything else; with boldness and a hint of restraint. Lexa wish she knew how to comfort Clarke but the ways of their people were so very different. She fed her, that was all she could offer. Her men who were standing guard in the woods would question her feeding the Sky Princess first but she was the Commander and they knew better then to run their mouths.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Clarke asked.

"I'll eat when you have had your fill."

"Please eat. I can't possibly eat all of this."

"Will it please you if I eat with you?" Lexa hoped Clarke would say yes for there was great power in sharing a meal with someone.

"Yes." Clarke watched Lexa as she pulled a rabbit of the stick and sat across the fire from her. She had never heard Lexa ask for anything.

"Thank you." Lexa's words seemed strained as if she had never actually said those words before.

By the time they had finished eating it was nearly dark and both women stared, silently into the fire. Wind whisteled through the trees and caused the flames of the fire to whip and dance. It was getting cold at night. Clarke had read about the seasons but never would she have imagined that she would experience them.

"A storm is coming." Lexa broke the silence.

"How do you know?"

"One cannot spend her life living in the woods and not know the weather."

"We never had to worry about weather on the Ark. Clarke cringed at how stupid that sounded, "Obviously…"

"Nothing about your life in the sky is obvious to me." Lexa watched Clarke as she tried to tame her hair in the wind. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes." Clarke confessed, "What I miss the most, believe it or not was my cell."

"Your cell? What is this cell you speak of?"

Clarke smiled, "A cell is like a cage. It is where we put our criminals."

"Criminals?" Lexa felt embarrassed knowing so little.

"People who broke the law."

Lexa looked perplexed, "Clarke of the Sky People were one of these criminals?"

"Depends on who you ask." She mumbled.

"What is it that you miss about your cage?"

"Being alone, the quiet, my art."

A bolt of lightning cracked and hit a tree nearby, "What the fuck?" Clarke grabbed her gun and dashed into the drop ship. "Do you ever get used to that?" Clarke asked Lexa when she entered.

"You do get used to it. But during really bad storms I always remind myself that is will pass. It is the most beautiful and terrifying aspects of life."

Clarke went to the wall of the drop ship and eased down it until she was sitting down. She tucked her knees to her chest and hugged herself.

"May I sit with you?" Lexa asked. "I've never heard that sound before." Lexa removed her sword and sat on the floor next to her.

"What sound?

"The sound of rain on a metal roof." Lexa looked up as if she could see it.

"Me either."

"I find it very soothing."

"It is when there is no thunder cracking and lighting striking."

"You will get used to it and someday you might learn to love the storms."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Clarke turned her gaze to the Sky Princess sitting next to her, "I find them invigorating. The best part is right after the rain. The air smells so crisp and clean."

"Living here I've forgotten what clean smells like." Clarke confessed.

"Yes." Lexa laughed, "The Sky People have not learned how to use Earth's gifts."

"Are you saying that we smell?"

"Like a horse after a long journey. But, you see, this is why the alliance must remain intact. We have so much to teach each other."

"You crushed any hope of our alliance lasting when you left my people on the mountain to die."

"Speak the truth and tell me that you would have made a different decision."

Clarke rested the back of her head on the wall and exhaled slowly. One thing she learned during her time on the ground was that she never knew what she would do. Life on the Arc was so black and white. There were rules for everyone and everything..

"I pulled the switch." Clarke's voice was barely a whisper, "In the mountain I pulled the switch that killed the mountain people. All of them. I had to step over the dead bodies of their elders and their children. They were so tiny and they were wearing these little blue smocks, just like the ones the children on the Ark wore." Clarke sobbed.

Lexa bit her lip. She wasn't used to being indecisive. As another sob escaped from Clarke Lexa chose with her heart and not her head. Putting her arm across Clarke's shoulders and pulled her into her arms. She rested her chin on the top of Clarke's head and rubbed small circles on her back. Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled. Clarke smelled of the woods and smoke, something else Lexa couldn't place. On how she wanted this moment to last, here in this piece of metal from the sky, holding this brave and bold leader. This place where she wasn't the Commander but just a young woman with a heart. A heart that seemed, at this moment, to be too big for her chest.

"Commander." There was a sharp knock, "Commander."

Both women sat up confused and bleary eyed. Lexa stood up accidently tossing Clarke to the floor.

"Yes!" Lexa barked.

Ryder stepped into the drop ship, "Commander," he seemed nervous, "There is trouble at Ton DC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dead are Gone.

Not nearly as adapt as the Grounders in moving through the forest Clarke practically had to run to keep up with them. As they neared Ton DC shouts and cries reached them. Clarke hid on the edge of the woods. A group of Sky People stood, guns drawn, just outside the village. The Grounders, faced them with their weapons drawn as well. Lexa darted between the two groups and ordered her tribe to sheath their weapons.

"What is this about?" Lexa demanded.

Kane stepped forward with his pistol in his hand by his hip, "My people are demanding justice. You broke the terms of our alliance."

"I will not apologize for saving my people!" There was something almost wild in Lexa's voice, "Your Heda, the Sky Princess, would have done the same thing. Now put down your weapons and return to your ship."

"You must answer for your betrayal." Kane's voice wavered.

Lexa's hand went to the hilt of her sword, "I don't answer to you! I am Lexa, Commander of the 12 tribes!" Her people cheered and drew their weapons once more."

"Wait! Wait!" Clarke ran out of the woods and stood next to Lexa, "Kane, have your people stand down!"

"Clarke you made your choice when you left. We are not your people anymore."

"Put your weapons down!" Clarke ordered, "Now!" The people behind Kane lowered their weapons. Clarke held her breath until she felt Lexa step next to her.

"The people of the Sky and the people of the Ground have to a place in our history where we need each other. We need the Sky people to teach us how to heal our people and about their technology. And the Sky People need us to teach them how to live on Earth. The alliance must stand for all of us to live."

"Kane," Clarke pleaded, "Go back to camp and vote."

"We know longer take our orders from you." His voice was defiant and filled with false pride. Lexa moved towards Kane and unsheathed her weapon.

"Lexa," Clarke cried, "It's okay." She turned to Kane, "Kane, I'm trying to keep you and your people alive."

Kane straightened, his face pinched, "Fine we will return tomorrow." After a few tense moments both groups dispersed and Clarke watched the Sky People disappear into the woods.

"Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa stood shoulder to shoulder with Clarke, "I thank you."Lexa had to look away, Clarke's beauty caused her heart to ache, "Will you do me the honor of staying in camp tonight?'

"Why?" Clarke refused to look at Lexa. She couldn't handle the leader's poised determination, her cockiness, or her strength. Clarke just wanted to give in, to surrender. Lexa could make the decisions, she could lead the people and protect Clarke.

"Because debts must be paid."

"That's all I am to you? All this is, is your fucked up sense of honor?"

"And I want you to stay."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm in your debt but I also want you to stay."

Lexa studied the Commander, "I won't be much company."

"You can just be when you are with me. You don't have to be the leader of the Sky People or brave or strong. You can just be."

"And you can just be with me?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke…"

"You ask of me what you can't do yourself?"

"Yes but I want to help you carry your burden."

"Why?"

"Because I can." The two women stared at each other neither wanting to be the first one to look away. "Come let us eat and we will discuss our alliance."

"Why can you not sit still? You are like a child bored during her lessons."

"I shouldn't be here."

"You should be with your people?"

"No, I just…I don't know."

"Come. I know something that will clear your mind."

Clarke followed Lexa through the woods and they emerged on the back of a small pond that was fed by a water fall. Lexa handed Clarke a small leather satchel, "Here. This is for you to bathe and relax."

"Thank you but I'll pass. I'm not in the mood to get eaten by a giant snake."

"This water is safe. Water falls from the rocks, enters the basin, and leaves over those rocks. This is a sacred spot for commanders and leaders." Lexa bit her bottom lip, "Now bathe and I will stand watch."

The water felt divine and Clarke groaned in pleasure more than once and seemed to carry Clarke's aches and pains down the river.

"Here," Lexa handed Clarke a glass vile from the satchel. Her eyes drifted down to Clarke's cleavage and the Commander felt her cheeks flush, "This is for your hair."

"Oh my God," Clarke stared at the vile as if it held the elixir of life, "You have shampoo? This alone would cause my people to form as alliance."

"We have soap and herbs to clean your mouth as well."

Clarke bathed with a joy and leisure that she hadn't felt since her father was floated. She tried to school her mind not to think of him, of his disgust at her having killed hundreds of people.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice was soft, "Clarke?"

"Huh?" Clarke's blue eyes met Lexa's, "Sorry, I was, uh, I was day dreaming."

"I thought day dreams were supposed to be pleasant."

"I don't know what you are implying." Clarke lied, her hair floating around her shoulders.

"You looked incredibly sad."

"I was thinking of my father."

"He was, he was…" Lexa searched for the word, "He was floated."

"Yes, and it was my mother's fault that he died and I got imprisoned."

"Your mother, Abby of the Sky People, is a great leader and as you know great leaders must make the most difficult decisions."

"I didn't choose this." Clarke took the bar of herb scented smoke Lexa held out to her.

"Neither did I but in times of great unrest leaders are forged. Some from the spirits of our ancestors others out of the trials of circumstance. "

"How did you become commander?" The question seemed rude and presumptuous but Clarke needed to know."

"I was called."

"You are going to have to give me more than that."

"Clarke, if you were one of my people…"

"But I'm not."

Lexa smiled, "No you are not. Dry off and dress and I will tell you on the way back to camp. My people will soon come looking for me." Lexa averted her gaze as Clarke climbed out of the water, her under garments clinging to her definitively feminine. Lexa's chest tightened and she mentally chastised herself for being weak.

They walked shoulder to shoulder back to camp and every so often their hands or shoulders would brush. "I was 14. The woods clan was preparing for war against the Ice Clan; a battle that we never would have won because our people were still healing both physically and mentally from a terrible battle with the Mountain Men. One night while I was sleeping my grandmother came to me in my dreams. She showed me our lands ravaged by war and the trees and villages burned. The smoke was so thick you could barely see the bodies that were scattered everywhere. I tripped and fell onto a body. It was my mother. Her eyes had been gouged out, a common method of death that the Ice People used. My mother's mother helped me to my feet and she said, 'Lexa you must lead the people to unite if you hope to survive.'"

Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes upon her and she glanced at the Sky Princess, "You look like you have a question Clarke."

"What happened?"

"The very next day I challenged the Commander to a fight to the death. My mother begged me not to. She told me that I would be a great warrior one day but that day was not the day. But I had no choice, I had already challenged him. He was big and fierce and a man who took immense pleasure in violence."

"How did you win?"

"I was quicker and smarter. I disabled him by rolling and slicing the tendon on the back of his ankle. I slit his throat. It was my first kill. Sometimes, I can still feel the warmth of his blood on my hands."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Lexa stopped walking and put her hand on Clarke's forearm.

"Because no one should ever have to kill let alone when they are 14."

"We are warriors Clarke."

"I know." Clarke took Lexa's hands, "I just, I guess, I just wish that I knew you before. Before both of our hands were covered in blood. Would things be different?"

"Clarke," Lexa squeezed Clarke's hands and then let them go, "There is no point in asking questions there are no answers to or questions that we already know the answer to."

The young women walked to camp quietly, "I must teach you have to walk in the woods if you are going to survive."

"Are you saying I am loud?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows. Comments are always appreciated.**

Chapter 3: Deliverance Comes at a Cost

Clarke sat on the outskirts of the great fire in the middle of TonDC. She sat in the shadows leaning against a concrete pillar. A few Sky People mingled with the Grounders sharing food and drinks left over from the celebration feast.

She wondered what they were going to do with the bodies in the mountain. The bodies off all the people she killed. They were a part of her now, her spirit was no longer the only one in her skin, she had to shrink and silence herself so they would have space. Finally, Clarke understood the scarring rituals of the Grounders.

Getting to her feet Clarke wiped the dirt off of the back of her pants and headed towards the Commander's tent. She approached the guards, "I would like an audience with the Commander."

The largest of the guards, a man Clarke was unfamiliar with, stepped in front of her, "The Commander wishes to remain undisturbed until morning."

Clarke stepped towards him trying to ignore the smell of battle that wafted off of him. His beard nearly tickled Clarke's face, "I am Clarke, Commander of the Sky People, and I demand an audience."

The man moved his hand to rest on the hilt of the axe he wore on his hip. "Marko," Lexa barked from inside the tent, "Let her pass."

Lexa was sitting on her throne of antlers and gnarled branches. Her usually stoic face reveled that she was deep in contemplation.

"I want the scarring ritual."

Lexa sat forward, "Clarke…"

"I've earned it."

Lexa studied the woman in front of her and for a moment her breath caught in her chest. Could she stand by and watch as a firey blade pressed against Clarke's flesh, "You have but…"

"But what Lexa?"

"Tomorrow I will have Indara arrange everything."

"No," Clarke stepped towards Lexa, "No, I want it now and by your hand."

Lexa stepped down and closed the distance, "Clarke please," Lexa hated the disperation in her voice, the weakness in her movements as she cupped Clarke's face, "I …"

"You owe me this."

"Very well." Lexa's face hardened.

Lexa lead Clarke over to her bed, "Take off your tops. All of them." Clarke hesitated; the gravity of what she was about to do sucked the air out of the room. "Now is not the time for modesty. You are a warrior."

Clarke crossed her hands over her chest. Her voice was quiet, almost childlike, "Can you at least turn around?"

"No." Lexa's voice was as soft as Clarke's. Clarke held Lexa's gaze as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She shivered and removed her bra, her gaze daring Lexa to look away."

Lexa's body flooded with warmth, a warmth she hadn't felt since Costia, "Lay down, on your stomach." She barked as if she were talking to one of her people. Clarke complied. The Commander's bed was the softest thing she had ever laid on. Plump furs surrounded her and tickled her nose and smelled of Lexa, of wind, rain, and pine.

The bed moved slightly as Lexa sat down; both women acutely aware of Lexa's thigh against Clarke's bare skin. Lexa pulled a small ornate table that held a flickering candle towards the bed. As Lexa put the blade of the dagger into the flame Clarke looked the other way.

"300 for drop ship for now. More later from TonDC and the mountain."

Lexa wanted to plead with her, beg her not to mar her beautiful skin. But she remained silent. She smoothed Clarke's hair from across her back and shoulders and both women shivered at the contact. Goose pimples rose across Clarke's back as Lexa drew her fingers down her spine, "You are so beautiful, Sky Princess, it make my heart ache."

"Not anymore."

"You are…even more so them when I first met you."

"Why?"

Lexa continued to stroke Clarke's back, "Because you have become a warrior and a true leader." Lexa removed the glowed blade from the flame and pressed the tip to Clarke's right shoulder. Clarke hissed at the pain but refused to cry out. After five marks Lexa put the blade back into the fire and she resumed stroking Clarke's back, "Tell me, is the Earth really mostly covered in water? Old legends tell of an Earth mostly covered in water." She brought the blade back to Clarke's skin. "I've never seen the oceans. My mother came from the Coastal Clan. Her father was an angry man who rose his hand to his children and his wife.

Lexa's voice soothed Clarke. It wasn't until she was half way done that Clarke stated to fade in and out of consciousness. The pain was welcomed and Clarke wondered what she would do when it stopped. Where would she find release? Where would she find forgiveness?

"The Tree Clan welcomed my mother. She was a great warrior and a master with a bow and arrow. She even taught the others. But she was a peaceful person in her heart. She had always hoped that we would find peace with the Mountain Men. Until they took my father. After that she was never the same and spent all of her time hunting the Mountain Men."

"I'm sorry." Clarke croaked her first words since the scarring ritual began.

"There is no need to be sorry. She died a good death trying to defend the village from a pauna." Lexa pressed the blade to Clarke's back for the last time and dropped the dagger onto the desk as if it had burned her. "That was the last one. Let me get some salve."

"No."

It was a simple command but Lexa tried to figure out all of its complexities. Lexa exhaled and lowered herself to the floor next to her bed. "Sky Princess, you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met."

Clarke dreamed of nothing and of everything. She saw her father's blue eyes in the sky above her and she remembered the smell of the Earth as she first stepped out of the drop ship. She tasted the chocolate cake she ate while she was in Mount Weather.

"Clarke." A gentle hand touched her shoulder, "Clarke."

Startled, Clarke sat up wincing at the pain from her back, "What the hell?" She reached for her gun until she realized she was fumbling bare-chested in front of the Commander. Covering herself she groped around for her shirt. "Lexa," she mumbled her cheeks burning in embarrassment, "A little privacy would be nice."

"You are in my tent. In my bed."

Clarke stared at Lexa, "Fine."

"You must hurry the Sky People have arrived and Chanselor Abby is with them."

"Fuck…" Clarke grumbled.

She was surprised to find it nearly midday when she emerged from the Commander's tent. Her mother and Kane stood with a handful of well armed Sky People. She was disappointed when she didn't see any of her friend's in the group.

"Clarke I would like to speak with you." Abby regretted the formalness of her tone but, her Clarke, her sweet sweet Clarke, was killed when the initial drop ship fell. She stepped forward and embraced her daughter who stiffened at the contact and pulled away, "Are you hurt?" Abby searched her daughter's eyes.

"I'm fine mom."Clarke looked out over the village. Everyone's eyes were on her or the armed Sky People who shifted uncomfortable as their eyes darted. "Where's Bellamy and Raven?"

"They stayed back at camp. Raven's working on something with Wick and Bellamy, although he would never admit it, is still resting."

"Oh…" Clarke tried to mask her disappointment.

"Is there somewhere we could speak in private?"

"Please," Lexa stepped forward, "Use my tent. My people will make sure that you are not disturbed."

"Thank you Lexa." Abby's smile was weak.

"Commander," Clarke corrected, "She is the Commander."

Abby looked back and forth between the two young women and her back stiffened, "I apologize, Commander."

"Chancellor," Lexa nodded and stepped aside gesturing them to enter.

"Are you staying here now?" Abby barely waited for until the tent flap closed. "With her?" Abby's fear over her missing daughter turned into rage. "You just disappear and leave your people without a word!"

"It's not your concern where I am and who I am with. Say what you need to say, mom."

Abby stealed herself against her daughter's frigdeness, "You don't have to run and fight anymore. Come home and heal with your people."

"The people who want to start another war with the Grounders? I don't think so mom. I'm tired of having to pick sides."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"No. I'm only here because your people stormed in here, guns drawn, looking for a fight."

"They want justice, Clarke, for the Grounders breaking the alliance.

"Mom," Clarke ran her hand through her hair, "I would have done the same thing." The confession rattled Clarke.

"Who are you?" The disappointment in her mother's voice nearly brought Clarke to her knees. This is why Clarke had to leave, why she no longer fit anywhere. "Honey…" Abby asked quietly, "What happened to your back?"

"Nothing mom. Why?"

"You keep bringing your hand to your shoulder and pulling at your shirt."

"It's fine."

"Then let me see." Clarke was too tired to fight. Abby pulled back Clarke's shirt and gasped at the rows of blisters. Abby turned on her heel and stormed out of the tent. Lexa stood just past the guards and turned to greet Abby. Abby's fist connected with her cheek. Lexa moved slightly and swept Abby's feet from underneath her. She hit the ground with an audible thump as Lexa's boot pushed down on her chest. Everyone in the village had their weapons drawn.

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter?"

"Out of respect for Clarke I will not kill you Cancelor." Lexa pressed a bit harder and Abby gasped.

"Lexa…" Clarke pleaded.

"You burned her! You savages!"

"Mom!" Clarke yelled, "Shut up!"

"Clarke I will not kill your mother and I will order my people to leave her unharmed but she must leave TonDC and never return unless she has been granted permission. If she breaks these guidelines I will have no choice but to kill her."

"Fine. Please, just let her up."

Lexa removed her foot from Abby's chest and turned. She cut across the village and into the woods. She was humiliated at letting her guard down enough for Abby to hit her.

"Heda," Indara followed her leader into the woods, "Does Clarke of the Sky People know that she is now bonded to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Keep 'em coming.**

Chapter 4: What Have We Become

Clarke welcomed the pain that radiated from her shoulder and her back. The tightness and the heat reminded her that she was alive. She roamed TonDC. The people were working on rebuilding the village after the missile strike. Men and women pulled charred pieces of their lives out of the crater while others worked and teams to pull out larger pieces of debris. Two men carried the body of a child, flesh burned beyond recognition and a missing arm and leg.

"May we meet again..." Clarke silently prayed as the bile rose in her throat. She darted behind the nearest structure and vomited. Her body heaved and convulsed as if she were trying to purge her soul. A clammy sheen covered her body and she feel to her knees.

"Do you need a healer, Clarke of the Sky People?" Lexa appeared in front of her. The concern on Lexa's face was too much for Clarke to process. She sat back on her heels and studied the young leader.

"No but thank you." Slowly Clarke got to her feet and wiped the dirt off of her pants. "We did this Lexa." She pointed to the crater. "These bodies they are pulling out died at our hand."

Lexa stepped towards Clarke and put her hands on her shoulders. "No, their deaths were at the hands of the Mountain Men. We've both lost so much." Lexa stepped back and stared out over her village, "We've both lost so much. This is why we need the alliance."

"I know." Clarke relented. "I will help you but I need a few things from you."

"Speak and tell me what you need."

"First you must allow Octavia and Lincoln to join your clan if that is what they choose to without punishment. They were both instrumental in saving our people and they deserve a place."

Lexa knew that this agreement would piss off some of her people and could be viewed as a weakness. But peace was more important and she had no doubt that she could silence any of those disgruntled by her decision. "Very well. And what else do you need?"

Clarke inhaled and slowly released the breath. "There can be no more of your people and my people when it comes time to fight."

I must think on this. It's a dangerous line to walk and the risks of appearing weak are too great."

"Okay," Clarke nodded her head, "But this alliance will make us all stronger in the long run."

"Is there anything else?" Lexa wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer. Clarke of the Sky People asked things of here she didn't know if she could give. Her heart wanted to give her anything she asked for but knew it was impossible.

"Yes," Clarke bit her bottom lip, "I want you to teach me how to fight. You. Not one of your people."

Lexa smiled and Clarke's heart ached at the beauty. "Very well. We will start now."

"What?"

"We will start now. Go into the woods and hide. Try and attack first before we know you are there."

"We?"

"My guards and I."

"Great…" Clarke mumbled.

"You should hurry. Once I explain what we are doing we will be coming after you."

"Well shit…"

Lexa watched as Clarke scurried off into the woods. The girl would be easy to train. She had a fighter's instinct and was quick on her feet. Lexa chastised herself when she felt warmth fill her body. There was no space in her reality for physical and emotional desire.

Clarke tried to remember what Finn had taught her about tracking. She didn't want to leave any trace for her pursuers. She headed west towards one of the many caves that dotted the woods. Once she found it she pulled some vegetation to cover the mouth of the cave and crouched down behind it.

Lexa wandered through her village stopping to help and chat with her people. She knew here people were looking towards her for strength and solidarity. They would follow her lead. If she accepted the deaths of her people so would they. If she continued to train they would gather their weapons.

"Heda." Indra appeared at her side.

"Yes?"

"We must talk about the bonding ceremony."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You performed the scarring ritual on Clarke?"

"Yes."

"Because you are not a healer and your performed the ritual you are now bonded and in 30 days must have your ceremony."

One of the scouts she had sent to watch the Ark came running up to Lexa gasping for breath, "Heda," he huffed, "Clarke's people. The ones from the first ship are headed this way."

"Does their intent seem hostile?"

"No, Heda but they are carrying a lot of supplies with them."

"Very well. Go back and greet them and ensure their safe passage. Bring them to me."

"Yes, Heda."

Lexa went back to her tent put on her war garb. She considered putting on her war paint but she didn't want to alarm Clarke's people. She stood outside her tent flanked by Ryder and Indra as the 100 came into camp. Despite their young faces, they were battle worn and scared by things seen and unseen. A couple of them limped and Lexa wondered if it was from the bone marrow extraction. Although she never would admit it, she mourned for their youth. She remembered the reports from her scouts when they had first landed. How they ran through the woods and played as if they were children. But not Clarke, she had a mission.

"Commander," Jasper stepped forward. The bruises on his face had begun to heal. "We are seeking permission to set up a camp about a 10 minute walk from here."

"You no longer wish to stay with your people?"

"They stopped being our people when they sent us down here to die. We want to live here on Earth and not under the rule of the Ark. We are our own people and we want Clarke and Bellamy to lead us." Jasper shifted on his feet, "If they will. We haven't exactly asked them yet."

"Very well. You have my permission. And if you would like, you may hunt and train with my people. "

Jasper beamed, "Thank you Commander."

Every time something moved in the forest Clarke jumped and tried to steal herself against the oncoming assault. But night was falling and Clarke knew her hiding spot wasn't that good. She should've been found hours ago. Her stomach growled and her back hurt from pressing against the hard rock.

When the birds of the night began their hoots and calls she realized that Lexa was never coming and that she had been made a fool of, "Fucking jackass." Clarke climbed out of her hiding spot and headed back towards TonDC.

Clarke found Lexa sitting by the fire outside her tent with Indra, Ryder, Max, and a female warrior she hadn't met. "What the fuck Lexa?"

Lexa tried not smile at Clarke's outrage at having fallen for one of the simplest of tricks, "You are very patient. I had wagered that you would be back way before the sun set."

"This is all a joke to you?" Clarke threw up her hands in exasperation, wincing as her shirt pulled against her now open wounds. "I ask you for help and you send me to play hide and go seek in the woods!"

"Clarke," Lexa rose, "Everything we do from this point forward will be a part of your training. You were successful."

"Did you even try looking for me?"

"No."

"Then how was I successful?"

"You didn't get killed by any of my scouts nor did you get eaten by a creature of the forest. Here, on the ground, we consider that to be a success. Now come and sit and eat with us."

Clarke relented once she realized that she was too tired and too hungry to fight. Indra handed her a bowl with a thick and delicious smelling in it."

"Thank you." Clarke groaned, "Oh my God. This is so good" She took another bite, "On the Ark the food kept us alive but it was flavorless and everything tasted the same."

"Another thing my people can teach you." Lexa's eyes met Clarke's across the fire. Something palatable passed between the two women.

"First," Indra spoke up, "We must teach you to survive first and then we will teach you how to season your food."

"You're people," Lexa's eyes met Clarke's once more, "The 100 have set up a camp slightly north of here with our permission."

The new shocked Clarke, "They are no longer with the Ark?"

"No, they want you to lead them." It pained Lexa to see the fatigue and fear in Clarke's eyes, "You are tired now but you will rest and train and grow even stronger. And then you will be ready to lead your people once more."

"Yes," Ryder spoke up, "Clarke of the Sky People, leaders do not get to shed their responsibilities like a snake's skin. Rest and you will ready."

Something, and Clarke didn't know what, had shifted between her and the Tree Clan. They looked at her differently and seemed to treat her with a kind of reverence she was sure she didn't earn.

"Come," Lexa stood up, "Clarke we have a lot to discuss." Not waiting for a reply Lexa turned and disappeared inside of her tent."

Just as Clarke was about to stand up a shout carries through the village, "Reapers!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep'em coming!**

Chapter 5: Stay Alive and Be Ready to Fight

The village sprung to life. People ushered children into dwellings and armed themselves with whatever weapons they could find. Lexa emerged from her tent, "Scouts to the tress! Archers around the parameter!"

"Lexa!" Clarke grabbed her arm, "We have to warn my people! There is no way they are prepared to survive a reaper attack! Please Lexa…you gave me your word, no more us and them."

"Indra take your warriors and head the 100s' camp."

"Yes, Commander!" Indra darted off and Clarke went to follow her but Lexa caught her arm.

"Clarke, where are you going?"

"To save my people."

"Take this," Lexa handed Clarke her dagger, the same one that marred her flesh the night before, "In case your gun runs out of bullets." Lexa learned to go with her but her place was here with her people. "Clarke," Lexa bit her bottom lip, "Come back to me."

Clarke ran beside Indra. They didn't survive the Mountain to be killed by reapers. They weren't even healed from their last battle. Clarke cursed. In the distance fires burned in a clearing and voices carried down the path.

Clarke's people, shocked by the sudden arrival of a pack of Grounders, stumbled and cursed, "Arm yourselves!" Clarke shouted, "Reapers were seen headed towards TonDC. They might not make it this far but we need to be prepared! Those of you with guns surround the perimeter! Everyone else find whatever you can to use as a weapon!"

The 100 stared at her, mouths gaping, fear etched across their faces. Jasper stepped forward jaw set and ready to fight, "You heard Clarke! Let's go!"

Clarke nodded to Jasper. He had become a leader during his time in the Mountain and Clarke hoped that someday he would be able to forgive her for what happened to Maya.

The camp was a flurry of activity. Clarke and Indra stood in the middle, "We should put the fires out." Maybe they won't know we are here?"

"Good idea," Indra nodded, "Vane, Net, and Jax start putting out the fires!"

Soon the camp was dark, "Let's remain silent," Clarke instructed, "We don't want them to know we are here." All activity and talking ceased and is seemed as if Clarke was standing alone. Her breath came out in short puffs in the chilly night air. Indra shifted slightly beside her. Something snapped at the edge of the woods to the East and both women shifted their attention.

"Reapers aren't quiet." Clarke reminded her people, "We will hear them coming. Try and disable them and keep them alive so we can try and save them."

Indra turned her head towards the Sky Princess and nodded her thanks. She was still weary of the Sky People and probably always would be. Her son, Rave, disappeared three summers ago and she feared that he had been turned into a reaper. If saving him meant putting her pride aside she would do it.

There was a shift in the woods. Something rustled in the bushes in front of Monty. He cringed but brought his fingers to the trigger of his gun. Controlling his breathing, like Bellamy taught him to, he tracked the sound as it moved from left to right. He hoped the people around him wouldn't be startled and accidently fire. The sound stopped as cries from TonDC filled the camp. Maybe the reapers wouldn't make it this far.

The sounds of battle echoed throughout The 100s' camp and the tension rose, "Hold steady." Clarke commanded.

Without warning there was silence. Clarke strained to hear something, anything. Lexa was a skilled warrior but still Clarke found herself worrying. The ground would change without her and Clarke feared there would be nothing for her.

The moon light filtered through the trees casting moving shadows across everything. Someone in camp whimpered and Clarke rolled her eyes. Since her time on the ground she had less and less tolerant of weakness.

There was movement around the outskirts of camp; branches snapped and bushes rustled. Clarke and Indra tried to pinpoint the sound but they seemed to be surrounded.

"What the fuck?" Clarke whispered.

"Pauna." Indra cursed herself for not recognizing it earlier, "A pack. They are circling us."

"I don't know what to do." Clarke confessed.

"We light the fires and make torches around the outskirts of the camp. Then we all circle up, back to back in the center of the camp so we can see them if they attack and they can't pick us off one by one. "

Clarke and Indra moved around the camp lightening torches and telling their people to circle up in the middle of camp. "Guns on the outside, grounders on the inside." The Grounders seemed insulted and hesitated.

"Guns will be more effective." Indra barked, "Obey the Sky Princess."

Clarke traded out her hand gun for a rifle and stood shoulder to shoulder with Monty. "Well this sucks." He whispered and Clarke couldn't help but to smile as his statement of the obvious.

A pair of glowing orange eyes appeared in the bushes. From the mumble around the circle she assumed other sets of eyes had appeared as well.

"Hold steady," Clarke reminded her troops, "There are more of us then them and we have guns."

The eyes disappeared.

"They are toying with us." Indra observed. As soon as the words were out of her mouth there was a loud roar and the Pauna attacked. Gun shots rattled the camp. A large black cat was nearly on top of Clarke, It leaped into the air, it's large paw extended and ready to strike. Clarke steeled herself against the attack and emptied what was left of her clip into the belly of the beast. In midair it growled and feel to the ground, its momentum sliding it to rest at Clarke's feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story; I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait for chapters. Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites. I've been struggling to maintain the integrity of the characters and your feedback is appreciated.**

**Next Chapter some of our favorites will be returning…Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. I can't wait to write them!**

Chapter 6: You Fought Well

Lexa walked her village trying not to limp. She knew the gash on her thigh was deep and she could feel the blood dripping down her leg but she had to check on her people. She was relieved to see that they had managed to capture some reapers and she hoped that Abby of the Sky People would be willing to help cure them.

Her people worked at tending to the wounded and piling up the dead reapers to use as bait in their pauna traps. Weapons clanged as a boy, Augustus, dropped a well work axe onto a piled of reaper weapons he had collected. Lexa smiled at him and nodded her approval.

She hadn't seen any casualties yet, although a couple of her people looked as if their injuries were so severe that they wouldn't make it to see the sunrise.

Next to the building that housed the great meeting room a dark skinned Reaper fought against his restraints. Lexa studied him. There was something familiar about his eyes. He screamed at her, his warm breath smelling of death. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and his top was covered in new and old blood.

Lexa moved on and continued her survey. One of her warriors lay on his back writhing in pain, his stomach had been torn open and his entrails left a bloody trail. Two men tried to calm him down. Lexa kneeled at his head, trying not to grimace at the pain radiating through her leg, and put her hands on the side of his face, "You're fight is over." His neck snapped and Lexa got to her feet.

She tried to appear calm in front of her people but she worried about Clarke and her people. There was a barrage of gunshots after their fight was over. She would give them time before sending here people to the camp. Clarke and Indra were both competent warriors but she realized, in that moment that she needed to see Clarke's eyes.

Lexa had desired things before. Espciallly when Costia was still alive but she was convinced that, that part of herself ceased to exist. She fought it, kept it tucked away like some sort of prized possession, and she resented the hell out of its existence.

"Heda," Nico hurried up to her, "You are injured, allow me to care for you."

"Treat the others first. I will live until you are finished."

He looked like he was going to disagree but he schooled himself, "Yes, Heda."

Lexa was impatient. She knew it was prudent and productive but she needed to know that Clarke was okay. She tried not to let that train of thought consume her but she knew she needed Clarke as much as the alliance did.

"Pafur!" She cursed in her native tongue.

"Heda!" Max came running up, "Indra and the Sky Princess has returned.

Lexa fought the urge to run over to them. Instead, she stood in front of her tent and straightened her red sash. Leaders didn't run to greet people; they waited for people to come to them.

It took all of herself control not to smile at Clarke as she appeared in front of her. Clarke ran up to Lexa and nearly hugged her but stopped herself, "Hey, uh…" Clarke tried to focus, "We brought food." She pointed to the two large cats what were being carried into the village.

Clarke Lexa took turns explaining to each what happened at their respective camps. The silence afterwards was awkward. Both women burning with words unsaid. It wasn't until Lexa moved to sit in front of the fire that Clarke realized she was injured.

"Lexa!" Clarke took the Commander's arm, "You're hurt! What happened?"

"Three reapers and one got a little too close."

"You should let me look at your leg."

"It is fine. It is just a little cut."

"Lexa," Clarke implored, "Stop being stubborn and let me look at it."

"It is fine."

"Am I not a good enough healer for the all-powerful Heda?" Clarke's adrenaline began to drop and her fear for Lexa's safety turned into anger.

"Clarke, I do not wish to insult you but I must supervise my people."

"Look," Clarke gestured behind her, "They are managing. They are well-trained and know what to do in order to get things running again."

"I have a feeling you are not going to leave me alone until I agree."

"Yep," Clarke smiled, "So stop being stubborn.

Lexa limped into her tent and Clarke noticed that it became more pronounced once they were tucked safely inside away from the eyes of Lexa's people. Slowly, she made her way over to the table and chairs that sat in the far corner and sat down as gracefully as she could.

"I'm going to need…" Clarke took her backpack off her shoulder and looked around.

"There is a healer's kit underneath the war table."

Clarke tried not to look at the table where she and Lexa spent so many hours poring over plan after contingency plan. It was in front of this very table that Lexa kissed Clarke. It was surprisingly gentle and warm. Clarke's fingertips involuntarily went to her lips.

Clarke returned to Lexa with the kit and kneeled before Lexa. She gently pushed her legs apart so she would have a better view of the wound. The gash on the inside of Lexa's leg was about six inches long and a half an inch wide. "We are going have to remove your pants so I can clean and stitch the wound."

Lexa struggled to her feet and her cheeks burned with shame when Clarke had to help her. "Something tells me that your people have some tidbit of wisdom about accepting help when you need it and not being prideful." Clarke teased the warrior.

"Nothing comes to mind." Lexa couldn't help but to smile.

"You're lying." Clarke slipped her fingers under the waist band of Lexa's pants. She held her breath as her heart pounded. She was surprised at the smoothness of Lexa's skin. Easing her pants over her hips, she looked up, "This is probably going to hurt."

Lexa gritted her teeth as the dried blood ripped away from her wound and slumped back into the chair. Clarke removed Lexa's boots and slipped her pants down over her ankles. Lexa's entire leg was covered in blood, "Oh Lexa." Clarke's voice was so soft Lexa had to strain to hear her.

Clarke got to her feet to retrieve the bowl of water and the rag that rested on one of the tables. Dipping the cloth into the water she gently cleaned the area around Lexa's wound. Every so often, if Clarke brushed the wound Lexa would inhale sharply, but other than that the commander was completely still.

Lexa nearly weeped with desire. Her body thrumbed and ached with arousal. There was so much pain and so much lust she wanted to scream at the woman that was caring for her. Lexa wavered but she willed her resolve to be steady.

"This is going to hurt." Clarke's voice was soft but husky. She reached into her bag and pulled out a clean cloth and a bottle of alcohol. Lexa hissed as Clarke pressed the soaked rag to her leg.

Clarke could feel the heat between Lexa's thighs. She had never known a desire that made her yearn and ache, "I'm going to stitch up your leg now. You might want to look away." Blue eyes met with dark green.

"No." The Commander whispered. She watched Clarke's nimble and competent hands as she brought the needle in and out of her skin. Lexa wanted to feel her hands on her skin, to trace the lines of Clarke's face with her finger tips.

Once Clarke had stitched to the end of the wound she tied it off and used Lexa's dagger to cut off the excess. But Clarke didn't move from between Lexa's legs. Instead she picked up a cloth and rinsed it off once more. She wiped the blood off of Lexa's thigh, careful not to touch her wound. Leaning forward Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's thigh and washed the back of her legs. She nearly moaned at the muscles beneath her hands.

Lexa tried so hard to control her breathing. She studied the Sky Princess. Without thinking, Lexa ran her hand through Clarke's hair. Clarke leaned into the touch. For a moment, neither woman moved. In that moment they could just be. There were no wars to fight, lives to save, or no no-win decisions that had to be made.

Something clanged outside the tent causing both women to jump. Instinctively, Lexa's hand went for her dagger that she soon realized it was no longer there. Clarke smiled and picked the dagger up, "Looking for this?"

She tried to hand it to Lexa but she held up her hand, "Keep it." Lexa smiled, "I will have Ness make you a sheath so you may wear it on your hip like a real warrior."

Clarke continued washing Lexa's leg. "Ness is the best leather worker in the 12 tribes. She has a gift. We can use the skin of one of the paunas or we could find you something else if you prefer."

"No," Clarke smiled, "That's fine. Thank you."

"If you would like I can teach you how to use it." Lexa talked because, for once, she didn't know what to do.

"I would like that." Clarke washed the last of the blood off of Lexa's leg. She placed the rag into the bowl and looked up to find Lexa gazing at her. It took Clarke a moment to pinpoint what it was; fatigue. "Come on," Clarke climed to her feet, "Let's get you to bed."

Lexa moved to get up but she stumbled backwards nearly knocking the chair over. "Whoa…" Clarke caught the Commander and pulled her arm over her shoulder, "I've got you." Once they were next to the bed Clarke eased Lexa down. Clarke was surprised when Lexa laid down without a fight. She pulled the fur over Lexa and gently brushed a lock of hair behind Lexa's ear. "Sleep well Commander."

Clarke picked up her backpack and headed for the door. "Clarke," Lexa's voice was so soft Clarke almost missed it.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To my people."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay. Chapters will be coming at a significantly faster pace. **

Chapter 7-This is On You Princess

Clarke was exhausted by the time she reached the 100's camp. She had to will each step from TonDC. Before she got to the perimeter of the camp she called out, "Whoever is on guard, it's me, Clarke! Don't shoot!"

"Come on Clarke!" A female voice called out, "We've been waiting for you!" April walked up the path and smiled at Clarke. "Bellamy and Raven showed up about two hours ago but they crashed. Raven said that you would show up and set up a spot for you to sleep in her tent."

They entered the camp and Clarke was relieved to see five or so people patrolling the perimeter and that they seemed to have things under control. She was so weary she hoped that she would be able to make it to the tent. She considered just crashing on Lexa's floor, rumors and consequences be damned, she was too exhausted to care.

"Raven's tent is over there." April pointed, "It's the one with the silver and red top."

"Thanks, April." Clarke smiled, or at least she thought she did.

Clarke dreamed of flowers and of playing chess with Wells but they weren't on the Ark. They were sitting in the middle of a field and she could feel the eyes of the Grounders watching them from the trees but she didn't feel threatened; she felt protected and loved.

"Princess…" Raven nudged Clarke with the toe of her boat. "Princess, its' time to get up. You have some visitors. "

Clarke groaned and rolled over, "Please, please tell me it's not my mother?"

"No," Raven smiled, "It's the Commander and some of her people."

"Fuck." Clarke pulled the jacket she was using as a pillow over her face.

"I know but things are kind of tense out there."

"Can't Bellamy handle it?"

"He tired but little miss I'm an emotionless robot will only speak to you."

Clarke groaned again, "Fine. Fine. Tell her I will be out in a moment." Clarke sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and prayed she didn't look as bad as she felt."

Lexa stood in the center of the camp. Her hand absently petting the monterous horse that stood next to her. A dozen or so Grounders and their horses stood behind her. The horses were loaded down supplies and what looked like building materials. One of the large cats they had killed the night before lay flaccidly across the back of one of the horses.

Clarke noticed that her people seemed nervous but not in an aggressive manner. "Commander." She tried not to smile but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to ask about LExa's leg but she knew better to acknowledge any weakness the Commander might have in front of her people.

"Clarke, Commander of the 100. I have brought some of my people to help fortify your camp and make suitable lodgings for your people."

"Thank you Commander but aren't your people needed in TonDC?"

"Yes, but I can spare them for a short while."

"Thank you that is very generous of you."

"I'm afraid I must ask a favor."

_Of course_, Clarke noted, nothing was ever free. "What can I help you with?"

"We have five Reapers back in TonDC that need your mother's help to heal. I have come to ask, if your people did not need you, if you would travel with us to The Ark as we speak to the Chancellor."

"Of course." Abby was the last person that Clarke wanted to see but she couldn't see any way to graciously bow out and she knew that the Reapers needed healing.

"I'm going with you." Bellamy appeared at Clarke's side.

"Me too!" Monty stepped forward.

Clarke smiled releaved to be surrounded by her friends once more. "Jasper," Clarke turned to the boy whose girlfriend she had killed in the mountain, "You're in charge." He nodded, his eyes meeting Clarke's.

The Grounders left their horses except for the one carrying the pauna and most of their delegation at The 100's camp and left for The Ark. The walk was uneventful and for a few moments Clarke allowed herself to pretend it was just her and Lexa taking a stroll through the woods.

"Clarke," Lexa's voice was soft as to not alert her guards, "You seem to be deep in thought."

"I'm just enjoying the walk."

"It is a beautiful day. Earth had many such days especially in the spring when the flowers bloom and there are afternoon showers to wash everything clean."

"I hope I make it to spring." Clarke muttered.

"Sky Princess you must not speak like that. You are a warrior and a great leader. Your people and my people will make sure you see as many springs as you wish."

"You know that is impossible to predict Lexa. Sure, the Mountain Men are no longer a threat but there are a million other things to kill you on this fucking planet."

"You will learn and things will become less frightening."

"I'm not frightened. I am resigned."

They stopped at the edge of the woods The Ark looming in the distance. It was so very familiar to Clarke but she felt no attachment to it. At some point it had become nothing but a hunk of metal and wires.

"Heda." Ryder stepped forward, "Do you wish to mount the horse? We can remove the pauna."

"No, I will walk."

As they approached the guards raised their weapons and the air swirled and popped with tension.

"Well, this should be fun." Monty deadpanned.

"Home sweet home, Sky Princess." Bellamy gently bumped Clarke's shoulder with his own.

Kane appeared at the gate with a gun strapped across his chest. His eyes never left Clarke's. She couldn't help but snort at his vain attempt to be intimidating. Lexa did not like the way the Chancellor's general stared at Clarke. She would gut him if she had the chance.

"General Kane of the Sky People. We have brought you a tribute." She held her hand towards the carcass on the horse. Clarke smiled slightly at the Commander's clever diplomacy. "We have also brought our best cooks to teach your people how to prepare and cook it."

Kane's gaze drifted between Lexa and the dead cat as if he were waiting for guidance from the dead beast. "Thank you for your generous gift. As soon as your people," He glared at Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty, "Disarm. You may enter the camp."

"Of course my people will disarm but it is up to Clarke, Commander of the 100, to guide her people." Kane visibly stiffened at the news and Clarke could see his jaw clench, "Very well. Open the gates."

"Looks like somebody is pissed they can no longer control us." Bellamy whispered to Clarke's ear.

"Well," Clarke moved towards the gate, "He can eat shit and die."Bellamy and Monty laughed as the followed her through the gate.

Lexa and Cain stood about 20 feet inside the gate and glared at each other as if they were having a staring contest. "Kane," Clarke didn't have the patience to deal with prideful stubbornness, "We need to speak with my mother." Kane studied Clark and bit his tongue in order to avoid telling her to piss up a rope.

"Brody, Dave!" He barked, "Please inform the Chancellor that Clarke and Lexa have requested her presence.

Clarke stood with Lexa and watched as the Tree People unloaded the pauna and carried it over to the cooking pits. Her crew once they realized things were peaceful wandered off to talk with old friends. She was glad that even though the 100 had left to establish their own camp that there didn't appear to any bad blood. Apparently, it was different with the leadership but Clarke had stopped caring what her mother and Kane thought of her.

Her anger at her mother was rooted deep and seemed to be ancient in origin. Now that there were no immediate threats Clarke's rage turned towards her mother and threatened, at any moment, to overwhelm her. She knew she was vital in securing this deal but she didn't know how long she could stand to be in her mother's presence.

"Clarke," Lexa's voice was deep but soft so Kane wouldn't hear here, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to be here."

"Nor do I." Lexa shifted and her shoulder brushed against Clarke's. "Thank you for agreeing to come."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

Abby, flanked by two guards, approached the odd group. Her eyes searched Clarke for any injuries as if she could see internal as well as external wounds. "Commander. Clarke." She nodded to each of them.

"Chancellor." Lexa regarded the mother of the Sky Princess.

"To what do we owe this visit?"

The talks and neogiations went on for most of the day. During lunch Clarke excused herself and wandered away. Behind The Ark she found a ladder that led up to the roof. Taking the rungs two at a time, she was soon on top. The view was incredible. The trees seemed to stretch on forever but every so often a plume of smoke would reveal the whereabouts of a Grounder camp. There were clusters of ruins, their gray exteriors stood in sharp contrast to the forest that had long ago asserted its dominance. To the east Clarks could see a cluster of ruins and wondered briefly if that was the great Polis.

She sat and pressed her back against one of the large metal pieces that jutted out of The Ark. The people of The Ark and a few of the Grounders stood around the cooking pits. Clarke inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of cooking meat and spices. Clarke was weary and she questioned if she would ever feel rested again. The grind of surviving on Earth was an ache that Clarke could feel in her bones. She felt ancient, her 18 year old body had grown firm with muscles and was colored with bruises and scars. But, despite her weariness, she felt stronger. She had control over her body that she had never experienced on The Ark. She could run through the woods her reflexes had become sharp and able, she could lift heavy things that seemed to weigh as much as she did, and she could fire a gun with a steady hand.

No longer was she Clarke of the Sky People but she wasn't a Grounder either. She was suspended somewhere in between the two. She wasn't the silence of space or the clatter of Earth but some sort of amalgamation of both.

There was a fracas below and Clarke's sharp gaze found the Grounders and the people of The Ark squared off, weapons drawn. Lexa stood arms crossed not caring that there were six guns pointed at her face. Abby's shouts carried across the camp but Lexa didn't move or speak.

Clarke considered letting them all kill each other. What's another life or ten or 200. There would always be someone else to pick up the weapons and the burdens of the dead. But she couldn't do it. Almost everyone she cared about stood on the ground beneath her.

"Stop!" Clarke maneuvered herself so she was standing in front of Lexa and held up her hands. "What in the fuck is going on?"

"Clarke!" Abby gasped at her daughter's choice of words.

"Shut up mom. What the fuck is going on?"

"It seems as if our negotiations have reached an impasse." Kane offered,.

"No shit!" Clarke's anger raged, "What happened?"

"Your mother," Lexa's eyes never left Abby's, "Seems to think that you and your people are our prisoners. She has forgotten that you are a free person and will only help us if we, if we, give you back"

Clarke lowered her arms, "What?" She glared at her mother.

"Clarke," Abby shifted her gaze to her daughter, "You and the 100 belong with us."

"I'm not a token or a treasure to be bargained with!"

"I want you home, safe, with us."

"You stopped being my home when you had my father floated and when you sent me to Earth to die! If you don't accept the terms of this agreement, that will ensure the longevity of your people, then my people will consider it an act of war and will be forced to severe any and all ties."

"An act of war?" Abby fumed, "So, you and your band of misfits will attack us?"

"No, but we won't come to your aide."

"Nor will the Trukau." Lexa added.

"Mom," Clarke stepped so that she was standing next to Lexa, "It's the right thing to do and you know it."

Clarke turned and walked towards the gate.


End file.
